leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Sandbox/Custom Patch Notes
Recent: Added and . I'll add to the list when I get around to it. :) % bonus critical strike chance against enemies marked with 3 stacks of Focus. }} My contribution to the whole "Ashe needs a passive" fad. Bonus Attack Speed: 60 / 75 / 90 / 105 / 120 % Slow: 6 / 7 / 8 / 9 / 10 % per stack |range= 225 |cooldown= 9 |mana= 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 }} My idea for pre-6 crowd control on Evelynn. |range=475 |cooldown=19 / 17 / 15 / 13 / 11 |mana=90 }} A fun alternative to "make Arcane Shift prioritize champions"! Maokai is one of the more underground champions (wow, I sound like a hipster). He's by no means underpowered: he's just got a very specific role that you will either enjoy or you won't. I'm one of those people who enjoy him. But for no real reason, I've just always felt that his passive should also replenish mana. He's not excessively mana hungry, but he's one of those champions that once he runs out he stays run out - he's got one of those large-pool-no-regen set-ups. Without changing any of his costs or damage, this tiny bit of mana regen |range=700 |cooldown= 19 / 17 / 15 / 13 / 11 |mana=70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90 }} |range=1000 |cooldown=11 |mana=55 }} Sejuani is suppose to be a tank but possess only 1 of the 3 core mechanics on a tank (damage mitigation, disables and focus control): and in most cases it's soft-CC at that. These would add to her innate tankiness, allowing her more build freedom (as her scalings are already messy being an AP/Health/Attacker... hmmm, Rylai's Implaing Rod?). mana per shard. Taric is also replenished for twice that amount. Taric is unable to trigger the mana restoration himself. }} His passive is currently a little lacking in the current meta, so I thought I'd spruce it up with a supporty edge. I've never played him solo, and my experience jungling him was brief: I apologize if my idea is offensive to his solo mana sustain. mana stack. Taric will also be replenished will replenish for double that amount of he triggers the effect himself. }} Same concept, a la . In this version, the shards are not consumed and Taric can trigger the effect himself. The square brackets are optional (and perhaps unnecessary). The first two are abstractly similar to Cassiopeia, where Taric's abilities would cost less when chained (as they would trigger the mana refund) - for this reason, the effect stacking might be too strong (particularly if doubled). . Items A small tweak to make the item more similar to , while creating a nice niche on champions such as , and . It's rumoured that is gaining ward active in season 3. Wriggle's Lantern is falling out of trend at the moment, and short of buffing it, I think making Madred's a gold/10 is an interesting solution. It also lowers the (frankly) extortionate price of . A ward is an effective 4.3 gold/10, so to go from 5 to 4.3 gold on each item seems fair. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts